


A Strange Encounter

by Kanana



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanana/pseuds/Kanana
Summary: This is a blend of Hunger Games and Indian Folklore. In this story, the neglected Raja Peeta insists upon loving the homeless Rani Katniss. Despite the fact that she offered her life as a tribute the god, Lord Snow in place of her blind sister, Rani Primrose. Peeta eventually finds a way to change fate and take on death himself to save Katniss.





	A Strange Encounter

These characters and most of the situations are the property of Suzanne Collins or Indian Folklore.

In very ancient times when legends were made, there lived a maharaja named Aishe Mellark with his Maharani, Vali. The Maharaja lived in splendor and glory and found great happiness in his family and in his kingdom. His wife, Vali, however, was unhappy. Although she two beautiful young sons, she had long wished for a daughter. All the splendor she enjoyed as Maharani, and all the love her two sons and her glorious husband showered upon her were not enough to fill the emptiness inside of her, without the one thing her heart had ever desired, a daughter. Thus, she began to perform ardent worship to the gods and devote herself to prayer. In due time she came to be with child and the Maharani was convinced this was the long-awaited daughter that was the answer to her prayers. She spent hours looking at her swelling belly with endless appreciation, at long last she was going to obtain her daughter, she had the seamstresses make lehenga and decorated the child's room with opulence and taste. All of Vali's life surrounded the child in her womb. Her husband watched her with a fond smile on his face, he knew how long she had longed for a daughter and he felt her expectation and joy as if it were his own. Even her two small sons the Yuvaraja Maize and his brother Millet lived in avid anticipation of the day when their little sister would be born, indeed the entire country was swept away by the maharani's zeal and felt sure that the next child would be a rani.

However, a visiting guru incited caution saying, "The gender of the child is not mine to know. The child's beauty and skill will never be in doubt, but it may yet be a young Raja instead of a Rani." However, the guru's caution went in vain as the people, the Maharani, and the maharaja prepared for the birth of a Rani. The child chose to come late in the night and the world lay asleep as the pangs of labor began to rack the Maharani, and just before morning, the Maharani gave birth. She took but one look at the child and broke into tears, screaming for his ayah, who stood in wait to take him away. The Maharani had given birth to another raja, not the long-desired rani.

The Maharani was heartbroken, and she seemed to withdraw from the world. She was so overwhelmed with misery that she denied her love for her husband and spent most of her days within her chambers. As for her sons, while it soon became apparent that she had little time or patience for them. The Yuvaraja and Millet she simply ignored, but the disappointment child, the young Raja Peeta was the object of her scorn and derision. The young Raja could do little to please his mother and his two brothers blamed him felt he was to blame for his mother's withdrawal. The Maharaja was a busy man and seldom had time for his sons. As such the little raja was left alone in the world with no one but the servants and his ayah for company, surrounded by the scorn and derision of his family. Even the servants held back from showing him affection, afraid to draw the maharani's derision unto themselves. All but his ayah, Sae, the pastry chef, Janek, and the visiting guru who had offered counsel before young Peeta's birth, Haymitch.

In Sae young Peeta found a mother, although the woman was old when she had been chosen for his ayah, yet her brilliant wit and wry humor-filled Peeta's young memories. How many times did Sae make him some small toy or trinket and dry his tears? Th tears that flowed from his family's rejection of himself, for young Peeta had a tender heart that bled in with every derision and blow his mother leveled his way.

In Janek the young Raja found a father to imitate. For hours every day the young raja would seek the bakery, and there from his hands, with Janek careful teaching, great wonders took place. His blond curls would become covered with flour as he followed Janek and imitated his movements. His blue eyes sparkled in the bakery and his dimples winked as he smiled and laughed, for although he was a raja and not a rani, young Peeta was beautiful.

Outside of the kitchen and the nursery he was ignored by all but Haymitch, who took the time to tutor Raja Peeta in all the things required for his station, and many that were not. Although the traveling guru was not often near the palace he would leave Peeta lessons to complete before his next visit, in this way the young Raja learned to read, to write, and to do many things required of a young prince.

In due time the Yuvaraja and Millet married, and the all the kingdom rejoiced at the allegiances they wrought. At this junction, the eye of the Maharaja fell upon his youngest son and he felt sure that soon his youngest son would come to him, as his brothers had with a prospective bride. Yet years went by and his youngest son seemed content to live his days alone with none but Haymitch, Sae, and Janek for company. Thus, at long last Maharaja Aishe called for his son and said, "My son, long have you been alone, and it has begun to cause me some trepidation, why do you not come forward with a bride?" Peeta looked at the man that had been the cause of his birth and said, "My glorious and most excellent father, I apologize for causing you any trepidation. I have not come forward with a bride because I know of no rani. Please my father, how shall I meet a rani to be my bride if I am contained to the palace?"

The Maharaja looked upon his son with new eyes as he realized that in all the times the royal family had left the palace, the young Raja Peeta had never been included. He also realized that never had he seen the boy, as he saw his other sons and at this realization, his conscience smote him terribly. Thus, he said, "My son take with you a retinue and seek a rani to your liking, then whoever she may be I will arrange a marriage for you, and in this way may I compensate for my past neglect of you, my son." Peeta looked upon his father's face and saw that he meant what he said.

Soon it came to pass that Peeta found himself accompanied by courtiers, councilors, and a retinue of servants, including the faithful Sae. Peeta traveled from place to place. Although he saw passed through many kingdoms and met many ranis, none could measure up to his ideal. The kingdoms and the rani were beautiful, but despite the beauty that he encountered none brought peace to his soul and his heart. After having traveled for many days Raja Peeta came by a hermitage by the riverside. It was the abode of saints and sages and those that sought spiritual peace and attainment. Peeta felt inexplicitly drawn towards this hermitage and found himself overcome with a great desire to see it. "May I enter and see the hermitage from the inside?" he entreated the minister. The minister was hesitant to let Peeta enter saying, " Visiting hermitages is not part of the program my raja." But at the very moment that his request was denied Peeta saw Guru Haymitch. Who offered the proposed visit his favor, as the hermitage was his home, with Guru Haymitch's opinion against him, the minister soon found himself accompanying Raja Peeta into the hermitage.

The inside of the hermitage was silent at first but as the raja walked through the inner sanctums of the hermitage the silence was broken. Broken by the sound of a clear voice singing. Raja Peeta let the music roll through him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and he followed it looking for the source of the beauty. The music made him feel as if he were in a dream that was a dream in of itself. The clarity of the voice and its warmth reminded him of all the good things that had happened in his life and all the love that he wished he could have shared with his family, and so the raja followed the voice to the gardens and there he saw her. The singer was beautiful. She was a raven-haired beauty that was guiding a blond blind girl through the gardens. Peeta was captured by the brilliance in her grey eyes, the warmth of her voice, and the care with which she guided the blind girl.

"Who is this woman?" He asked Haymitch. "That is Rani Katniss. She guides her sister Primrose. Both she and her sister were made orphans when their kingdom was conquered, and their parents killed by the new Maharani Coin. She and her sister are homeless, and her sister is blind. Katniss has done all she can to spare her sister the harsh realities of the world that they have been forced to embrace. They almost starved last year but then they found this hermitage and found shelter here." Haymitch paused for a moment in his narrative and sighed, "Time has made Katniss hard, but all the softness she contains and all the love in her being is devoted to her sister." Peeta was awesome, "May I stay here with you Haymitch, I have a great wish to better know Katniss." Haymitch looked at him with an odd expression first, "If your father says yes, you may. However, there is something you must know. Every year the great god Snow requested twenty-four tributes from our country and in one years' time, Primrose was to have her soul taken by the god Yama to fulfill Snow's tribute. However, Katniss after many prayers and much fasting obtained permission to take her place. In a year's time, Katniss Everdeen will die and take her sister's place as Snow's tribute." Peeta felt his heart sink, but if anything, it increased his desire to know the girl. His mother had given him only scorn and mockery throughout his entire life, yet this girl had given her sister a love so deep and powerful that she had sacrificed her own life so that her sister might live.

Peets knew in that moment that the love of such an individual would be hard won, but once won would be worth all he devoted to winning it. In that moment Peeta Mellark knew he must have Katniss Everdeen for his bride. He knew that their life together would be short at best. However, he felt that just living in her presence in the hermitage would be at least give him some small part of this remarkable woman, and so he told Haymitch, "I will speak to my father and in a month's time, I will return."

Peeta returned home to his father and recounted all he had seen in his journeys. At long last, this father asked, "So my son, did you find a rani to be your bride?" Peeta answered his father, "Yes, father and to attain that purpose I request your permission to return to the hermitage I spoke of and court her in hopes that she will accept my suit." The Maharaja Aishe sat in shock and then he asked his son, "What type of Rani can one find in a hermitage?" "I speak of Rani Katniss," responded Peeta. "NO! not Rani Katniss!" cried Aishe, "She is most worthy of all honor, but you must not marry her. I know the will of the gods and in one years-time Katniss Everdeen is fated to become a tribute to the gods. Yama is to take her soul to Snow and in that way, she is to take the place of her sister who was originally chosen. Peeta it cannot be her. Besides, my dear son, she has no kingdom and the Yuvaraja, Maize, is to have mine. You would have to go live in the hermitage with her." Anguished by his son's choice the Maharaja continued to plead with his son saying, "Your life will be full of sorrow if settle upon Katniss, for you will be widowed and alone. To add to all this Katniss has lost her kingdom. I ask you again my son, I can do little for you if you marry her. Can you dress in rough fibers and animal skins? Will you sleep upon the ground and work for your living? My son to choose Katniss is to choose a hard path. Is she worth all you endure for love of her?"

Peeta remained unwavering, "My great and glorious father, the Guru Haymitch informed me of the hazards of my choice at the hermitage. I know well what I undertake, and possibly with no reward, for I have yet to win the lady. Yet, I do not care how long or how short her life is, I must be near her and lighten her load. For so long she has born all her burdens alone and if I cannot be her husband I will be her friend. My father, I love her. If she never loves me before her death than know now that I choose all the pain that such a fate will give me." Th maharaja looked in his son's eyes and saw steel in his blue depths and so he said, "So be it, my son. Go and live at the hermitage seeking to win the heart of the women you love. Go to her, and I pray that for a short time she may make you happy before your death."

Thus it came to pass that Raja Peeta came to the hermitage and began to work as the hermitage baker, and many said, "It cannot last, the raja will tire of his rough life and return to the palace ere long." But it did last and all too soon his kind words and actions caught the attention of Rani Primrose. Every day as Katniss would hunt for game to feed the hermitage, Primrose would find her way to the kitchen. There Peeta taught her to bake. Hours upon hours the two friends would laugh in the sanctuary they had created for themselves, completely losing track of time. Katniss soon found that if she came back and her sister was not in their quarters that she would be with Peeta, probably making some new bread or pastry. Soon Katniss too found much of her free time being spent with Peeta. Although her sister was blind, however, Katniss was not. Primrose might miss the way that Peeta's broad shoulders flexed as he lifted large bags of flour. The way his hair curled into tendrils and the blue sparkled in his eyes. Those eyes, they seemed to be everywhere she looked, a girl could drown in the blue of Peeta Mellark's eyes.

So when Peeta Mellark began to seek her out even when Primrose was not present, she could not bring herself to care. Before she knew what was happening to her she found herself going on picnics and outings with Peeta, sometimes with and sometimes with and sometimes without Primrose. All too soon she found herself and love, and yet when he asked her to marry him as they lazily watched the sunset, she told him no. Peeta, however, was persistent, and when pressed she admitted that it was her rapidly approaching death. She did not repent offering her life for her sister but never had she wanted her life more than when she was with Peeta. Thus she promised Peeta that if he could find a way to save her life so that neither she nor her sister would be harmed, she would marry him. With this promise, Peeta had to be content and the remainder of the year flew by as the young couple tried desperately to enjoy the little time they were assured. Katniss words never left Peeta however, and with determination, Peeta spent every moment he could of the remainder of the year seeking a way to thwart death.

Three days before the allotted time Peeta entered the prayer hall and sat in front of the sacrificial fire. Having performed worship he vowed to fast for three days. For three days and nights, Peeta prayed uninterrupted without a wink of sleep, seeking wisdom from Ganesha, the trickster god. At the end of that time and on the third day he fell into a trance, and during that trance, Ganesha appeared to him and told him, "I am the god of successful endeavor, I am also the trickster god who won out against my fellow gods in the great race. For my when Brahma asked them to race around the world they took it to mean literally. Whereas I understood him to mean my father, Lord Shiva and my mother, Lady Parvati. Thus I won my name and reputation." The god paused and smiled as if remembering a fond memory, then he continued, "Your prayers have won for you a boon when Yama comes to take the Rani Katniss you will be able to see him. Do let him out of your sight and eventually he will grant you a favor. When he does so I will guide you, for I have no love of Snow or his desire for tributes. Remember Peeta Mellark, even when Yama has already taken possession of Katniss' soul, do not let him out of sight. Follow him, even if you must follow him to Naraka and beyond to Snow himself, for only then will you obtain his favor." With those words, Ganesha disappeared and Peeta found his consciousness again. Shortly after he emerged with the sun on the fourth day after he had entered the prayer hall.

Katniss was waiting for him and rather than ask him about the length of his prayers she gave him a sad smile and said, "Prim spent all night crying. I only just got her to stop blaming herself. She cried herself to sleep. Oh Peeta, when I am gone, you will take care of her?" Peeta gave her a sad smile and said, "Katniss, I still have hopes that our destiny can be changed. If I can affect such a change you will be able to care for her. If not, you have my word that I will live only for her and her happiness until the day I can join you in death." At that moment Haymitch came into the room and said, "And I'll take care of them both." Katniss smiled at him gratefully and asked, "So, oh wise guru, any advice?" Haymitch smirked at her and said, "Yep, stay alive." Then looking to Peeta and said, "Hey lover boy, when you get back I want to be able to marry you to my girl." With those words, he shooed them out of the hermitage. For it had been their plan, as no one could know at what time Yama would come, to visit the lake and enjoy their time together as long as they could. So Peeta and Katniss hurried to the lake.

There they breathed in the scented air under the Maulshree tree and threw stones across the lake until at last their sleepless night began to affect them both. Tired they soon sat down to rest and Katniss found herself lying on the ground near the lake with her head in Peeta's lap, as he played with her hair under the pretense of practicing his knots. They had fallen into a slight haze when Peeta broke it saying, "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever." Katniss smiled at him from her spot in his lap and said quietly, "I'll allow it." With those words, Peeta bent over and for a glorious moment pressed his lips to the lips of his rani. But when he pulled back her breathing was shallow, and her skin was hot and with burning eyes, Peeta heard Katniss tell him, "Peeta, it's time. Yama is coming." With her words, he began to look around seeking Yama and as he did so Peeta saw a majestic figure coming towards them.

The figure was tall and dark as night. He wore a rode of blood red embroidered with gold. It seemed as he moved it seemed that in his robe the picture of a different tortured soul would appear as if the robe was made of the souls of Naraka. His face was set in a stern expression, and his eyes glowed with a menacing light all their own. Peeta found himself shaking with fear but Katniss asked weakly, "Who are you and why have you come here?" Yama's voice seemed to shake the foundations of the earth as he responded, "I am Yama the god of death. You are able to see me because your time has come. I am here to take your life in place of sister's, as you promised the great god Snow." At that Katniss smiled and from his breast pocket Yama took out a noose and passed it Katniss' breast as if through air. He drew out a tiny replica of Katniss and placed it inside of his robe, and then without speaking a word to Peeta Yama turned and walked away.

Peeta looked at Katniss empty body and felt as if had been made bereft of life himself. Yet even through his grief, he remembered the words of Ganesha and so Peeta stood up and followed Yama. Yama walked quickly through the forest with ease and grace. Whereas Peeta, who was a baker and not a woodsman, for all that he loved a huntress, had to make great effort to keep pace with him. Peeta's steps were not quiet at the best of times, but in the ominous silence surrounding the god of death, the sound was magnified a hundred-fold. Until at long last Yama could no longer ignore him and in a huff, he turned and said angrily, "Your time has not come yet you cannot follow me to the land of the dead and from there to Snow's palace. Go home find a rani that is living and marry her, boy with the bread, and do not seek the company of the dead and the god of death." But Peeta was undeterred and answered boldly, "I cannot stay and let my love go alone. Just as it is your duty to take her, it is my duty to stay beside her, Lord. For there is no other woman for me and I will follow Katniss Everdeen even to Naraka and beyond it to the hall of the god Snow."

"Your duty has come to an end with the end of the Rani's life, Peeta Mellark. Even if you had married the girl the vows only promise to remain with the spouse until death, but you have not married her, and you are young. Go back to the land of your father, take care of your love's sister, Primrose. Find a new rani and marry her. Do not tie your fate to the fate of the dead Peeta Mellark." With that Yama turned his back upon Peeta and quickened his pace, determined to lose his unwanted follower.

He glided over the mountains and the hills, but Peeta followed him. He glided through thorn bushes and over burning fires, but Peeta followed him. No matter where or how Yama went, Peeta followed after him until at last Yama turned again. This time the figure he saw behind him was had little resemblance to the man he had seen the first time he had turned to speak. Peeta Mellark was a mess, covered in mud from head to foot and limping from the damage that had been inflicted to his feet as he had followed Yama. Seeing his desolate state Yama was filled with respect for the young man and his endless love for the huntress. Thus he spoke more kindly as he said, "Peeta you have come far enough and you must not come any farther." Peeta's eyes were weary as he responded, "My only happiness lies in the pocket of your robe. Katniss is the source of all my happiness and my life. How can you ask me to turn back?" Not willing to talk farther Yama started forward yet again and limping but unmindful of his injuries Peeta tried to keep pace.

Yama stopped and turned to face Peeta once again. "Peeta, as much as I admire your resolve, your loyalty, and the depth of your love for this woman, I forbid you to come farther." Peeta met Yama's flaming eyes and said, "I revere and respect you, Lord Yama, but I will remain beside Katniss come what may." At that moment Yama gave a great sigh and said, "In spite of my appreciation for you Peeta, I cannot allow you to enter my realm before your time. I will grant you one favor, you may ask for anything but the life of your beloved." At that moment Lord Ganesha inspired Peeta from his home in the heavens and Peeta said, "Sir, let Primrose see her nieces and nephews playing in the meadow from the balcony of her palace."

"Granted," said Yama.

"But, Lord," said Peeta now, "Primrose has but one sister and that is Katniss. And she lost her eyesight when she and Katniss were cast out of their kingdom by Maharani Coin." In that moment, Yama knew he had been tricked and the souls in his cape began to shriek as he gathered his power around him. But before he could take any action, little Ganesha appeared and said, "Yama, give the boy the favor you promised him, for technically he did not ask for Katniss' life, and do not worry about the backlash you might face from Lord Snow. Even as we stand speaking here Brahma is calling a council of the gods to put a stop to this abominable practice of asking tributes, and to make Snow pay for this and for his other crimes." Seeing Ganesha firmly on the side of Peeta and knowing that opinion of the other gods were firmly in their favor Yama knew that Peeta had gotten the better of him. Then with a grudging bow of respect, he said, "You have asked for everything in one breath. Primrose eyesight will be restored, and the usurper Maharani Coin will give them back their kingdom. But I cannot allow Primrose to see her nieces and nephews play unless I release her sister, Katniss. You have won, Peeta Mellark." With those words, Yama took the noose from his robe and releasing the knot he took the miniature of Katniss and released it. Then with another bow to Peeta and one to Ganesha Yama turned and walked away.

As he did so Peeta turned to Lord Ganesha and began to thank him, but Ganesha laughed merrily and said, "I should be thanking you. For years now I have sought to put an end to Snow's practice of asking tributes, yet despite my best efforts, the gods would not hear my argument. But this affair caught their attention. First through Katniss' sacrifice to save her sister and then by your indomitable love her. Your story spoke to Savitri and my mother Parvati. With their voice added to my own we were able to attract the attention of Brahma, and now Snow will pay for his crimes. But you must be anxious. If we hurry you will catch Katniss as she regains consciousness, and I will catch Snow's trial. Let us go." At those words, Peeta turned back and rushed to Katniss. With the power of the gods behind him, his journey was made quickly and easily. He reached Katniss just as she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Peeta sat down beside her and said, "You love me. Real or not real?" And Katniss raised herself up and kissed him lovingly saying "Real." Then the couple stood up and hand and hand they headed back towards the pilgrimage, but through some trick of the gods they found there, not the hermitage but the palace in which Katniss had been born and waiting for them in the front door were Haymitch and Primrose, who ran to them with tears in her seeing blue eyes. Peeta soon brought Janek and Sae to the palace and in due time they were present when Katniss and Peeta were married. Seconds before the wedding Haymitch came to Katniss and said, "Well, girl your boy won for you. But you know you'll never deserve him." Katniss just looked at Haymitch and smiled.

Due to Yama's blessing, Katniss and Peeta lived long lives and had many children, the first of which was a rani. When the child was born Peeta showed the true nobility of his soul as he took the child and brought to the Maharani, his mother, and said, "Here is the Rani for which you prayed." In that moment Vali realized how wrong she had been to her son and giving the child to its mother she embraced him weeping.

Then one day Peeta saw Yama again and his heart stopped. But Yama looked at Peeta said, "Do not fear Peeta Mellark I will never ask you to leave Katniss again. This time I am here for you both. So Peeta and Katniss gave up their spirits and Yama took them to Brahma, who, in token of their great love, made them the god and goddess of lovers who will not be parted.


End file.
